The other side
by rebecca1122
Summary: So basically Deeks can't let his feelings for Kensi wait any loner My first fan fic fluff R
1. Chapter 1

Take me to the other side  
I do not own the characters nor NCIS:LA but I wish... Anyway first fanfic so read and review

It was a warm night In LA and special agent Deeks was all alone at his house.. Well he had Monty but he wanted more , to be more exact he wanted a cute little brunette that could kick his ass in a blink of an eye, she was beautiful, intelligent,incredibly talented, strong,independent,... He could go on for days telling you how amazing this woman was She was his partner, his best friend, but he wanted no he needed more than that he need to be with the only girl that mattered Kensi Marie Blye . Deeks feeling lonely and helpless grabbed his keys and went for a drive to take things off his mind. When he pulled on to the highway the song take me to the other side by Jason Derulo was now playing on the radio Deeks taking every word seriously cranked up the song an listened to the meaningful lyrics..."in the beginning I never thought it would be you until we were chilling smiling in the photo booth... But we got closer until you we're eating of my spoon..." He remembers when him and kensi went to the mall undercover as a loving couple to catch a long time wanted killer... They took photos in the photo booth (as a matter of fact Deeks still had the photos on his dash bored) they fed each other ice cream watching the suspect a mile away... They caught the killer and everything went back to normal .. That nearly destroyed Deeks he wanted it to be real so much thats when he realized he lover her."and coming over we could talk all afternoon..." This made him think of when Deeks would invite Kensi over to watch a movie and they would end up talking instead for hours then goofing off and joking around with each other "tonight we' ll just get drunk disturb the peace find your hands all over me then you bite your lip whisper and say we're going all the way..." Oh how he wished he could just drink in Kensi's beautiful features and be with her everyday as more than just a partner "partner" he hated that word now not that he didn't love being her partner it's just he wanted more.. Feeling brave somehow he got the courage to drive to Kensi's apartment he arrived at her door at 9:08 pm he knocked softly and was greeted with a small Brunette just staring at him she spoke to say " what are you doing here Deeks?" but was cut short by Deeks lips crashing into hers...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Kensi opened her door when she heard a faint knock at her door she opened the door to find her partner Deeks "she spoke to say "why are you here Deeks?" But was cut short by her partners lips crashing In to hers.. His lips were soft against hers, she could feel tiny explosions going off in her head as Deeks deepened the kiss and Kensi moaned in his mouth with pleasure ... Kensi wanted this she would be lying if she said she didn't want this but she had to keep herself from getting hurt again she loved Deeks he was attractive,funny , difficult to handle sometimes , and much more she broke the kiss and looked at Deeks and said "Deeks I really Like you but I can't get hurt again I can't give you my heart and then one day we realize we are not meant to be and Im left all alone again, I just can't loose anyone else, especially not you Deeks " Deeks answer was short but serious " I will never leave you Kensi I love you and I could defiantly never hurt you but we won't know if we're meant to be unless we try.." With those words lingering in the air Kensi surprised Deeks by stepping towards him and putting her hands around his neck and connecting her lips to his " tonight, take me to the over side sparks fly like the Fourth of July i see that sexy look in your eyes and I know we ain't friends anymore if we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sure so tonight kiss me like its do or die and take me to the other side..."  
Deeks picked Kensi up off the floor and pushed her against the wall his hands searching every part of her gorgeous body while planting kisses up and down her neck while her hands tangled in his messy blonde hair ..."this could be perfect but we won't know unless we try I know your nervous so just sit back and let me drive..." He could feel that Kensi was nervous so Deeks not wanting to force her to do anything she wasn't sure of waited for permission to remove her shirt while she gave a quick nod of approval Deeks removed her shirt and removed his as well with that Deeks carried the woman of his dreams to her bed and laid her down softly before removing all the remaining clothing articles they made sweet love that night and Deeks was the happiest man alive . "So tonight take me to the other side..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deeks woke up to see he was in bed with the women of his dreams. He couldn't believe this was actually happening he could just explode with joy.. Careful not to wake Kensi, Deeks rolled over to get a better view of the beautiful sleeping woman next to him he lightly traced lazy patters on her naked back until she woke up she fluttered her eyes open to see Deeks just staring at her ... She reached up to kiss him and scooted closer to him she was not a cuddler but she liked to be cuddled into Deeks side it made her feel safe and wanted... Since it was Sunday they don't have to go to work so they lay in bed all day talking and goofing around. They were both happy ... They both had the person of their dreams ... And it all stared with a song

Hope you guys like it

Read and review !

~Becco1122


End file.
